Los que no pudieron ser salvados
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Todos se fueron a un nuevo mundo, menos dos que no pudieron ser salvados entre ellos Caius Ballad y Mogu. Ambos estan condenados a pasar unas pruebas para poder ser salvados, pero la prueba mas dura llega para el Valedor ya que ha de encontrar la luz que hay dentro de el. Tambien su llegada al nuevo mundo hace que ciertas cosas cambien entre Serah y el.
1. Seguimos en Nova Chrysalia

******Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**

Después de aquella visita de Lightning, Yuul estuvo algo nerviosa sabia que el fin se acercaba, sabia que mi fin se acercaba. Me dedicaba a caminar entre aquel santuario al que yo consideraba una cárcel, siendo acompañado por Yuul no había nada mas que hacer los días pasaban lentos y aburridos. Pero yo, solo aguardaba a algo...al fin donde podría descansar en paz como siempre lo había deseado. Entonces me quede reflexionando sobre todo el tiempo que había pasado con Yuul todo comenzó siendo su guardián, para después pasar al amor y por ultimo a la obcesion. Condenada a morir a sus quince años, sin darle tiempo a amar a alguien, sin darle tiempo a formar una familia, sin darle tiempo a vivir...Su única opción era enamorarse de mi el único hombre que estaba siempre a su lado velando por su vida y protegiéndola. Voy a recordar su dolor...como siempre he hecho. Entonces sin darnos cuenta llego el día final el día en el que el mundo seria destruido y surgido de las entrañas del caos allí estaba junto con todas las Yuul. En pocos momentos Bhunivelze cayo sobre este lugar y apareció el Redentor junto con Noel.

-No necesitamos a ningún dios-murmuro Lightning.

-Los vivos no necesitan a un dios, pero los muertos, si. Uno que los proteja. Que les de salvación-le dije Lightning y a mi lado estaba Yuul y detrás de mi todas aquellas que habían sufrido el mismo destino.

_Nosotras seremos ese dios. Gobernaremos las tierras Etéreas y, desde allí _

_mantendremos el ciclo de la muerte y del renacimiento._

_Viviremos..._

Dijeron todas las Yuul que habían abarcado el mismo destino siglo tras siglo, la Yuul que estaba a mi lado miro a Noel, el cual en su mirada solo se podía ver la rabia.

-Viviremos en las sombras de la muerte-dijo Yuul.

Todo se ilumino y el caos dejo verse en un paisaje corrompido por un humo negro surgido del deseo de Yuul, surgido del mar de Valhalla. Todos se cubrieron y se oyó a Noel gritar y salir corriendo.

-¡No lo permitiré!-grito mientras nos buscaba.-¡Yuul!-grito llamándola.

-¿Deseas morir con ella?-le pregunte mientras el me buscaba con la mirada desesperado.

-¡No!¡Quiero que viva!-me grito aun buscándome.-¡No puede morir!¡Ahora no!-grito...acaso¿Tan enamorado estaba de esa Yuul? Sin dudarlo, le cogí del cuello y el empezó a forcejear.

-Si así lo quieres...¡Tu morirás por ella!-le amenace mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¡Hazlo!¡Aquí me tienes!-me grito ya sin poner tanta resistencia.

-Entonces, jura por tu vida...-empece a decirle mientras un fulgor salia de mi mano y Noel desaparecía.-Que la cuidaras-

Tras eso me quede frente a frente con el caos y en pocos segundos el caos me arrastro lo ultimo que puede oír fue las voces de Yuul resonar en ese mar de caos diciendo.

_Ella es la ultima, solo ella puede ser libre, Caius la ha liberado de la fatalidad_

_de los Oráculos._

Y de repente...todo se oscureció ni una gota de luz, es cierto había liberado a aquella Yuul a la que Noel amaba, les había dejado estar juntos en ese nuevo mundo el cual yo nunca podría ver. Cerré los ojos de repente me sentí cansado y una ultima pregunta asolo mi mente...¿Que seria de los que no eramos de ses mundo? ¿Moriríamos sin mas? Me deje caer en un sueño eterno en el cual las imágenes de mi pasado iban asolando mi mente. No se cuanto tiempo llevo dormido, tenia una mano en mi pecho y recordé el dolor de Yuul que yace tallado en mi pecho con cada muerte, junto con el recuerdo de las otras Yuul que estaban malditas a morir de esa manera. Y sin darme cuenta abrí los ojos una luz me ilumino, trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no respondían, a mi lado estaban los eidolons acaso...¿Yo era el único humano?. La luz brillaba demasiado fuerte tanto que casi me cegaba y volví a cerrar los ojos, caí otra vez en un sueño profundo como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo rodeado de caos, todo ese humo negro recorría mi cuerpo, una carcasa vacía que no servia ya para nada. Oí algo...un corazón latiendo, puse mi mano en mi pecho...mi corazón...latía de alguna manera seguía vivo. Abrí los ojos sentí como algo había entrado en mi cuerpo sentí...una enorme tristeza en mi interior, hacia tanto que no sentía.

-¡Despierta! Kupo-dijo alguien, me costaba tanto abrir los ojos.-¡Kupo nos atacan rápido!-grito.

-¿Que?-pregunte débilmente entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado de monstruos...yo era carne fresca para ellos.

-¡Ya era hora kupo! Saca tu espada o conviértete en Bahamut-me dijo aquel peluche molesto que acompañaba a Serah y Noel en su aventura por el tiempo.

-¿Ves que mi espada este cerca? No puedo transformarme en Bahamut si lo invoco puedo morir-le dije entonces recordé como eso se transformaba en espada y en arco.-¡Transformate en espada o en un arco!-

El moguri no tardo en hacerme caso y se transformo en una espada, no se como Serah podía manejar eso mi espada era mejor. A los momentos los monstruos nos atacaron y empece a luchar. Conseguí vencerlos a casi todos pero tuve que huir de un Begimo, sin mi espada no podía hacer nada y con solo esa espadita menos. Después de huir me escondí entre un bosque que había, escale hasta un árbol y allí el moguri se convirtió otra vez en un peluche, para empezar a gritarme el porque había huido, suspire, lo cogí y lo lance lejos de mi. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía el cansancio ni el dolor en las manos por haber escalado, el moguri volvió gritándome porque lo había hecho, no estaba como para soportar un peluche griton. Lo volví a coger y lo tire contra el Begimo lo que provoco que volviera corriendo hacia mi, el Begimo por suerte no se dio cuenta y siguió su camino hacia una pradera lejana. Salte del árbol y puse rumbo por mi mismo siendo seguido por el moguri.

-Kupo...¿Estamos perdidos?-me pregunto.

-No se ni donde estamos, pero debo encontrar algo con lo que defenderme mejor, no es por deprimirte pero no me sirves para nada así que lárgate de mi vista y búscate la vida-le dije caminando, adentrándome mas y mas en el bosque.

-¡Kupopopo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Te he salvado la vida, ojala Serah estuviera aquí...-murmuro, lo cogí por la cabeza y empece a hablarle seriamente.

-Mira, tu querida Serah esta en un nuevo mundo disfrutando de la buena ida, mientras tu y yo estamos aquí con todos los monstruos y no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo con un peluche-le dije.

El moguri bajo la mirada, sabia que tenia razón, sabia que ellos estarían bien y que nosotros seriamos los únicos que sufriríamos. Suspire con cansancio y empece a caminar buscando un lugar para poder refugiarme, como vi que aun era de día me daba tiempo para poder hacerme un refugio con ramas y troncos. Empece buscando ramas secas para hacerme una foguera y el moguri solo me seguía callado y con la cabeza baja. Entonces pensé que a lo mejor me había pasado con el pero...es extraño que tenga remordimientos no solía tenerlos y sin embargo ahora, puse mi mano en mi echo y oí el latido de mi corazón. No era el corazón de Etro si no, el corazón de un humano el que tuve hace muchísimos años. Después de reunir lo necesario me di cuenta de que necesitaba algo ara cortar y el moguri estaba sentado mirando su reloj, me acerque a el me senté a su lado con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada para poder apoyar mi brazo en ella.

-¿Como te llamas? Supongo que tendrás un nombre...-le dije.

-Serah me llamaba Mogu, supongo que ese es mi nombre-me dijo algo mas animado.

-La echas de menos ¿Verdad?, yo también tenia a alguien especial...mira Mogu si queremos sobrevivir debemos de cooperar juntos o si no moriremos, a lo mejor aun podemos salvarnos solo hay que intentarlo-le dije y entonces, recordé cuando Noel estaba lleno de esperanza para encontrar a alguien, sus ganas de irse a buscar gente para que Yuul no estuviera sola. A buenas horas me doy cuenta...he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo.

Mogu no dudo en decir que me ayudaría, el también quería ver a Serah y yo quería ver a Noel y Yuul felices de nuevo. En poco tiempo acabamos el pequeño refugio improvisado y fuimos a cazar algo para poder comer, con Mogu transformado en arco se me era mas fácil cazar. Después de aquello prendimos una hoguera, por suerte aun conservábamos las magias lo que nos era de gran ayuda. A la noche Mogu se quedo dormido y yo me quede mirando el cielo estrellado preguntándome como estarían, si eran felices y ese nuevo mundo era mejor que este...a lo mejor todo era un sueño, la época de os cristales había acabado y sin embargo Mogu y yo estábamos aquí. Noel ahora no eres el ultimo humano del mundo, ahora el ultimo humano soy yo...ahora comprendo todo lo que sentías, ojala pudiera disculparme pero eso era algo imposible. El viento empezó a mecer mi cabello, cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño del cual solo recordé como alguien me gritaba:

-¡Caius no te vayas!¡No me dejes sola!-

* * *

**WarriorOfLight5: **Si habeis leido el especial de Confesiones de un viejo Valedor, aqui esta la historia de la que os hable, tardare en subirla ya que prefiero acabar la historia y luego subir los capitulos, pero intentare ir rapido y que quede bien. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo ya nos veremos en los siguientes se me cuidan Xiaoo...


	2. Los oscuros

**********Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una selva mire a mi alrededor y Mogu no estaba entonces a lo lejos pude divisar mi querida espada Venganza del Caos, entonces un Begimo apareció ante mi. Estaba indefenso frente a el obviamente así que rápidamente trate de entretenerlo para poder coger mi arma, no fue cosa fácil ya que el Begimo rápidamente vio mis intenciones. El Begimo me ataco con sus poderosas garras y me tiro a varios metros, rápidamente me puse en pie malherido, pero aun había posibilidad. Me acerque caminando hasta el y entonces empece a atacarle con magias, el Begimo retrocedió y pude acercarme a mi espada una vez la cogí le lance una ráfaga de ataques, hasta que saco su espada que tenia clavada en la cabeza. Con espada en mano logre abatirle sin dificultad alguna, entonces mire la herida que tenia en el pecho, los hechizos de curación nunca fueron lo mio, si no hacia algo rápido podía morir, de repente de las fauces de la jungla salio otra Begimo, puse mi espada en mi espalda y salí corriendo por un rio, hasta llegar a una cascada, mire al Begimo y mire la cascada e indeciso opte por saltar al agua. Una vez caí sentí como la corriente me llevaba trate de nadar o de sujetarme a una roca, pero de repente me hice un corte en el brazo con algo de metal que había ahí. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un desierto eran Las Dunas de la Purgacion. No sabia donde estaba Mogu pero al menos tenia a mi espada mire mis heridas, no parecían estar bien. Me levante cogiéndome el brazo izquierdo y camine unos metros hasta encontrar la estación que aun seguía activa algo que me sorprendió entonces apareció un Grangach acompañado por un Sahuajin de arena, aunque estuviera malherido iba a luchar por mi vida. Rápidamente con hechizos empece a romper la coraza del Grangach pero el Sahuajin uso atropello sobre mi lo que hizo que me tirase al suelo, debía sacarlo de la arena. Para mi sorpresa apareció un Come Tierra y se trago al Sahuajin era mala idea quedarse ahí, así que aproveche para salir corriendo. Mi sangre estaba llamando la atención de muchos monstruos, mientras corría una Quimera se me tiro encima algo que no entendía ¿Que demonios hacia aquí una Quimera? Después de evitar que sus tres cabezas me mordieran trate de huir como me fuera posible. Corrí hasta que dejo de seguirme y ya fatigado por el calor y las heridas me pare a descansar y al alzar la mirada vi mi salvación, Razia estaba justo delante de mi rápidamente me adentre en allí y fui a la taberna donde había bebida y comida. Después de llenarme el estomago camine hasta la enfermería donde vende mis heridas y las limpie, luego de la tienda de objetos cogí varias pociones, para luego coger un mapa de Nova Chrysalia daría mi vida a que aun estaba allí y si fuera eso posible significaría que Bhunivelze no ha muerto y el mundo no se ha destruido si no ha sido sumergido por el caos. En el mapa pude divisar un camino que conectaba con Las Marcas Salvajes y allí había otro que conectaba con Luxerion. Pero...¿Donde podía estar Mogu? ¿Y como he acabado en este desierto? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que con Mogu estaba en un bosque, luego aparecí en una jungla donde fui atacado pro dos Begimos y ahora estoy aquí. Después de tomar provisiones me dirigí al camino que conectaba con Marcas Salvajes, entonces comencé a pensar ¿Cual era mi misión en este lugar? Acaso...¿Solo tenia que sobrevivir o debía buscar la salvación? No se porque me parecía que todas estas preguntas podían ser respondidas en dos lugares el Santuario de la Diosa y en la Catedral de Luxerion. Baje la mirada pensativo y entonces un Come Tierra se lanzo sobre mi, logre esquivarlo a duras penas, era un enemigo demasiado fuerte para mi y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido alguien ataco al Come Tierra matándolo, la conocía era una amiga de Lightning pero era diferente tenia e pelo blanco, la piel gris y ojos rojos.

-Soy yo la que debe matarte y no otra cosa. Me llamo Oerba Yun Fang y vengare todo lo que le hiciste a Lightning y a Serah-dijo para venir a atacarme.

-Mira no te conozco de nada, solo se que eres amiga de Lightning-le dije defendiéndome.

-¡Morirás! No soy la única que te busca para matarte-me dijo y me dio un golpe en la cara.

Caí al suelo y rápidamente me levante e impulsado por el caos pude clavarle la espada, pero eso no valió para matarla, retrocedí sorprendido no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Si luchas oscuridad contra oscuridad...¡No ganaras nunca!-me grito para atacarme.

-Oscuridad contra...oscuridad...necesito luz...necesito...¡Luz!-grite y Mogu apareció se convirtió en un arco y rápidamente la atravesé con una flecha de luz, cuando cayo de rodillas al suelo alzo la mirada para mirarme con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Con esa armadura oscura no me harás nada, puede que tengas un arma de luz pero eso no bastara para vencerlos-me dijo tras desaparecer.

-¿Para vencerlos? ¿Cuantos hay?-me pregunte Mogu volvió a ser normal y me miro.

-Kupo...Fang tiene razón...necesitas luz tu corazón ha estado mucho tiempo en el caos, hay que regresarlo a la luz kupo debes de volver a ser invocador-me dijo Mogu entonces alce la mirada para mirarlo.

-Tienes razón, tengo que dejar el poder de la oscuridad y volver a ser el yo de antes así que...esta es nuestra misión para ser salvados Mogu tenemos que ser luz-le dije con decisión.

El moguri se puso a mi lado y ambos avanzamos entonces llegamos a Marcas Salvajes, estábamos cerca del pueblo de Aryas y entonces pudimos ver como unos Begimos se comían a las ovejas, por suerte Mogu y yo pasamos desapercibidos y entonces a lo lejos vi a un chocobo, debía capturarlo para poder montarlo o si no se me heria imposible llegar a Poltae. Corrí y me subí por su espalda lo que le asusto y comenzó a moverse como loco hasta que logre calmarlo, Mogu se sentó detrás de mi mientras le daba cuerda a su reloj y rápidamente me dirigí a Poltae, hice todo lo posible para poder huir de los Comechocobos pero justo cuando íbamos saltando uno cogió de la pata al Chocobo.

-¡No!-grite pero ya era tarde...nuestro pequeño amigo había sido devorado por esa cosa.

Baje la mirada otra perdida delante de mis ojos así era siempre con Yuul, me levante y le dije a Mogu que nos fuéramos el pobre se quedo mirando un rato mas como el chocobo sufría y luego me siguió el paso. Tras una larga caminata llegamos a Poltae estaba todo vació la gente se había salvado por obra de nuestra querida Lightning, la heroína. Tras subir por una pendiente salte hasta poder llegar al puente de madera, mire el Santuario antiguamente fue mi cárcel. Entonces recordé los últimos días junto con Yuul, suspire y me adentre en el seguido por Mogu, por suerte los monstruos de aquí eran fáciles de matar menos el Yu Jin Xiang y un Begimo que habían rápidamente llegamos a la sala del trono sepultada por rocas, derribe las rocas y nos adentramos allí. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca allí a lo lejos pude verla una Yuul de cabello negro y largo, se giro para mirarnos su piel era gris, sus vestiduras mezclas de gris y negro y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Es otro ser oscuro kupo-dijo Mogu.

-Sabia que vendrías, la liberaste a ella sin embargo a las demás las dejaste morir, muy mal Caius ahora debes afrontar tu destino-me dijo Yuul e hizo aparecer un cíclope.

El cíclope cerro y abrió su ojo yo desenvaine a Venganza del Caos entonces Mogu me recordó que no debía vencer oscuridad con oscuridad pero...yo aun no estaba acostumbrado a Mogu. Cerré los ojos y clave mi espada en el suelo aleje al cíclope con magias oscuras, rápidamente cogí a Mogu que se transformo en espada. Me lance al ataque pero con su mazo me lanzo contra el trono donde anteriormente permanecí sentado tanto tiempo...Me levante y tenia una herida en la mejilla derecha, transforme a Mogu en arco y le lance una flecha en todo el ojo, eso hizo enfurecerlo y empece a golpear a lo loco. Esquive gran parte de sus ataques pero la otra gran parte acababan derribandome contra el suelo. El Cíclope se arranco la flecha de su único ojo, sin embargo aun me veía borroso algo que aproveche, espada en mano, me lance a arrancarle el brazo con el que llevaba la maza. Una vez cortado con el otro e pego un puñetazo con el que casi salgo desmayado. Me levante mareado y sacudí mi cabeza para recuperarme, mire al Cíclope una vez mas y ya con decisión me lance a matarlo. El Cíclope se defendió pero no duro mucho debido a su extremidad cortada, ahora estaba indefenso ante mis ataques. Le lance una ráfaga de espadazos y para rematarlo no deje de lanzarle flechas, el Cíclope cayo y desapareció en el caos. Mire a Yuul a los ojos ella puso una sonrisa macabra y se acerco lentamente hasta mi para poder abrazarme.

-Yuul...-susurre su nombre entonces un arduo dolor se formo en mi espalda.-¿Por que?-le pregunte tras caer al suelo.

-Mentías cuando decías que nos amabas, y solo deseabas nuestra muerte, aquí no hallaras las respuestas que buscas y en ese estad dudo que lo hagas. Te quedaras eternamente con nosotras como siempre debió...ser...-dijo tras caer al suelo. No dude en coger a Mogu y atravesar su pecho, comencé a reírme como un sádico y la mire por ultima vez.

-Quien ríe ultimo...ríe mejor...-le dije y ella me miro con lagrimas.

-¡Maldito!¡Así jamas conseguirás salir de aquí!-me grito tras desaparecer, empece a reírme como un loco y luego caí al suelo llorando y agarrándome la cabeza, de un momento la risa se convirtió en llanto y el llanto en desesperación.

-¡Yuul!-grite desesperado.-¡Perdóname!-

-Caius...-susurro Mogu.

Trate de dejar de llorar pero me fue imposible, la chica a la que siempre había amado atacándome, no me lo creía. Luego regresamos a Poltae donde entramos en una casa para descansar, me tire en una cama y nada mas tocarla me quede dormido y entonces...otra vez ese sueño.

-¡No te cases con el! No te hará feliz...yo te amo y lo sabes...por favor créeme podemos ser felices...-dije en sueños y justo cuando iba a saber a quien le hablaba despertaba.


	3. No te rindas

**************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**

Cuando amaneció salimos de Poltae para dirigirnos a nuestro siguiente destino...Luxerion lo malo es que teníamos que caminar de una punta hasta la otra, la estación no funcionaba sin humanos que la controlasen y yo prefería no acercarme. Entonces a lo lejos pude verlo el Ángel de Valhalla, era cierto ni siquiera los eidolons se habían podido salvar, trate de acercarme a el sin asustarle pero de repente al verme vino a atacarme, por suerte Mogu lo detuvo. De alguna extraña manera ambos podían entenderse, de repente apareció un Comechocobos, cogí a Venganza del Caos pero el estúpido Ángel se lanzo al ataque sin pensárselo.

Rápidamente me acerque corriendo al monstruo para clavarle la espada en la cabeza, Mogu cogió al chocobo de las orejas y trato de alejarlo pero poco hizo. El Comechocobos me lanzo contra unos muros en ruinas(en la Llanura de los Vientos), entonces con su boca trato de tragarme pero cuando iba a comerme el Ángel le ataco por la espalda e hizo que me subiera en su lomo para salir corriendo de allí. Mogu nos siguió volando y a unos pocos centímetros el monstruo, transforme a Mogu en arco y me di la vuelta para poder clavarle una flecha, al sentir el dolor el Comechocobos se detuvo y logramos escapar. En pocos momentos llegamos a Aryas donde me baje del chocobo y seguí mi camino, Mogu le agradeció la ayuda entonces se transformo en Odin e hizo una reverencia, sin embargo a mi me miro con mala cara...estúpido eidolon. Fuimos hasta aquella carretera entonces allí estaba ese hombre llamado Sahz que me apunto con sus pistolas y me miro con odio.

-Por tu culpa...mi hijo...se quedo en estado de coma...por tu culpa todo se desmorono-me dijo Sahz.

-Mira, no te conozco se que te llamas Sahz...eres igualito a Fang-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.-¿Que vas a hacer? Matarme y así lo remedias todo ¿No?-

-¡Cállate y pelea!-me grito comenzando a dispararme.

Esquive las balas de un salto entonces cogí a Mogu y le dispare una flecha, pero no le hizo nada, me quede atónito de lo normal esto hubiera bastado. El hombre comenzó a dispararme, una bala me atravesó la pierna, me queje y caí al suelo para después mirarle con odio. No podía morir ahora no por culpa de el, empece a dispararle flechas como loco pero ni una le surtía efecto, empece a retroceder poco a poco y cuando se acerco para dispararme en la frente...apareció Odin atacándole algo que me sorprendió.

-Debes de hallar a luz que hay en ti-me dijo.

-¿Hablas? Esto es increíble, seguro me volví loco por la perdida de sangre, en fin...¿Como hallo esa luz?-le pregunte.

-Busca...en tu corazón, el corazón que te han devuelto-me dijo.

Cerré los ojos y puse una de mis manos en mi pecho, entonces un halo de luz me rodeo, mis herida habían sido curadas, logre levantarme y Odin me dirigió una ultima mirada con una sonrisa tras desaparecer.

-Gracias...-murmure.

Mi armadura negra ahora era blanca, cogí a Mogu transformado en arco y le dispare una flecha entonces Sahz desapareció, la luz dejo de rodearme y caí al suelo desmayado. Mogu volvió a su forma original y trato de despertarme entonces otra vez la oí.

-No te rindas-

Desperté de repente su voz aun resonaba en mi cabeza, Mogu suspiro mas tranquilo yo me levante para después seguir adelante en silencio. Caminamos un largo camino hasta que alcanzamos Luxerion, pero al pisar la ciudad pude ver que todo era caos, el caos nos cogió a mi y a Mogu para teletransportarnos a Yuusnan, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme un Mogu convertido en humano.

La apariencia de un niño normal con su pelo blanco un poco largo, ojos morados y vestido como si fuera un mago blanco. De repente caí en la cuenta de que si Mogu era un niño ¿Que seria mi arma de luz? Hasta entonces solo Mogu me había salvado la vida pero...¿Y ahora? Suspire con algo de fastidio y Mogu se miro en un espejo asombrado. Le dije que había que seguir, pero el pequeño seguía confuso, le cogí de la mano y empece a llevarlo a rastras hasta que tomo mi ritmo. Cuando vi que ya me seguía el paso solté su mano de repente un Zaltys apareció delante de nosotros, maldije mi suerte y trate de proteger a Mogu de la bestia llevándome un golpe contra el suelo siendo aplastado por sus garras, abrió la boca para tragarme pero...algo lo distrajo.

Mogu empezó a tirarle piedras y a insultarle, cuando tuve un brazo libre le lance fulgor varias veces haciendo que retrocediese. Cogí mi espada y le corte la cola para luego darle un golpe certero en la cola. Mire al cielo y vi que alguien estaba lanzando fuegos artificiales, guarde mi espada y le dije a Mogu que iríamos a la Villa de los Audaces de donde provenían los fuegos. Una vez allí pude ver a la hermana de Lightning, era Serah, pero tenia el cabello negro, los ojos rojos y la piel gris. Como todos los demás con los que me había encontrado, Mogu corrió a abrazarla pero le cogí de la capucha que llevaba para que no fuera.

-Es una trampa...-le dije.

Serah se giro a mirarnos con una sonrisa retorcida tras desaparecer algo que me extraño, suspire para después poner rumbo al castillo del Patrón de Yusnaan...Snow Villiers seguro que me esperaba allí para vengarse de la muerte de Serah y como no, tendría las mismas pintas que ella añadiendo su lado de Cieth. Después de un rato caminando Mogu se había cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar como los humanos ya que el siempre iba volando.

Decidimos descansar un poco, mire la estatua derrumbada que en su día Lightning tiro...Lightning...¿También tengo que luchar contra ti? ¿Tengo que luchar con todos a los que les cause daño? Acaso...¿Estoy pagando con mi pecado y Mogu es el único que no me odia? Baje la mirada, yo solo quería salvar a Yuul, en esos momentos me daba igual que la humanidad me odiase sin embargo, eso ha cambiado desde que he llegado aquí. Mire el cielo supuse que ya era medio día no pensé que esto me llevara tanto tiempo. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo para relajarme, Mogu me miro confundido y sin darme cuenta le dedique una sonrisa algo que le sorprendió aun mas, baje la mirada algo avergonzado sonreír no es que se me diera bien. Tras un rato nos levantamos volví a mirar el castillo y sin pensarlo dos veces pusimos rumbo hacia el. A decir verdad era fácil matar a los Anubis, pero la cosa se complicaba con los Cíclopes, aunque después de todo esto logre llegar a la localización de Snow, allí estaba de espaldas a mi y con su gran brazo de Cieth. Se giro para mirarnos y una sonrisa maligna se poso en su rostro.

-Al fin...llevaba tanto tiempo esperándote...vengare a Serah-me dijo.

-Suponía que me dirías eso, al fin y al cabo tu y ella os ibais a casar-le respondí.

-Caius, ten cuidado yo ya no puedo ayudarte-me dijo Mogu alejándose.

-Estaré bien...te lo prometo-le dije.

Entonces la pelea comenzó, mis ataques apenas surtían efecto ya que tenia una gran defensa, de un momento a otro me lanzo por los aires como si fuera un muñeco entonces recordé sus palabras "No te rindas". Sentí como algo invadía mi cuerpo poco a poco pero aun no era suficiente, Snow volvió a lanzarme por los aires, rápidamente me levante adolorido y decidí atacarle no me iba a rendir no a estas a alturas ahora que sabia que en mi interior aun había un ápice de luz, ahora que tenia a alguien a quien proteger. Snow decidió ni mirarme y se lanzo a atacar a Mogu sentí que no me daba tiempo a llegar para detenerlo entonces grite:

-¡No me rendiré ahora debo protegerte Mogu, lo haré porque Serah quiere verte con ella en el nuevo mundo!-grite a todo pulmón y la luz invadió la sala de un momento a otro Mogu y yo nos encontrábamos en una sala completamente blanca.

-Caius...veo que al fin comprendes el porque estas aquí-me dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

-¡Etro!-chille sorprendido, se suponía que estaba muerta.

-Así es, soy a la que una vez deseaste matar y te estoy dando otra oportunidad, las sombras que hay en ti se están diluyendo poco a poco por eso debes de pasar una prueba, si lo consigues tu y Mogu podréis ir al nuevo mundo-nos dijo la voz de Etro.

-Pero...no se si podre yo me merezco quedarme aquí por todo lo que hice-le dije a Etro bajando la mirada.

-No digas eso, Caius tu solo querías salvar a quien yo maldije, ahora debes de proteger a Mogu como siempre has hecho con Yuul. Te dejare portar la armadura de paladín si dejas de lado al guerrero oscuro que hay dentro de ti, deja que Venganza del Caos se convierta en tu arma de luz, ya no portara el nombre de Venganza ni el de Caos si no pasara a ser llamada El Ángel Protector-me dijo.

Alce la mirada y una nueva espada frente a mi llena de luz apareció, mi armadura de ser oscura paso a ser de luz. Volví a aparecer frente a Snow y de un tajo acabe con el, envaine mi espada y Mogu corrió a abrazarme, correspondí al abrazo y luego lo alce.

-Caius, ahora se que puedo confiar en ti, acabemos con esto y vayamos con Serah y los demás...con los verdaderos-me dijo Mogu.

-Así sera pero aunque porte esta armadura y esta espada aun me quedan cuatro pruebas mas entre ellas vencer a Noel, Vanille, Lightning y por ultimo a...Bhunivelze-le dije con un semblante serio.

-Entonces...¿A que esperamos? Vamos a Luxerion-me dijo Mogu.

Sonreí y pusimos rumbo a Luxerion fuimos hasta la estación de tren y para mi sorpresa los trenes funcionaban de alguna manera, nos subimos y en poco tiempo llegamos a la Estación Norte de Luxerion...


	4. Pelea de esperanza

**************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**

Al bajar en la estación vi que ya era de tarde me hubiese gustado poner rumbo al Arrabal pero estaba cerrado el paso, entonces en la plaza de la estación alguien nos ataco y se llevo a Mogu, lo ultimo que oí fue a Mogu gritando mi nombre. Trate de seguirle pero le perdí de vista en el cementerio suspire y susurre un "genial" irónico. Mientras caminaba por la lúgubre Luxerion no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Mogu, ese pequeño se ha metido en mi corazón de alguna manera y yo que pensé que era frio como el hielo. Decidí entrenarme con algunos Gamusinos así perdería algo de tiempo y me acostumbraba a mi nueva apariencia. A las doce las puertas del Arrabal se abrieron y me adentre en el para ir en busca de Mogu entonces vi una gran puerta que parecía cerrada, trate de moverla pero al ver que no podía decidí pasar de ella, entonces saque mi espada y de un espadazo la derribe. Guarde mi espada y puse una sonrisa satisfactoria entonces puse rumbo hacia ese lugar llamado Cubil sombrío. Después de saltar varias casas pude verlo de lejos a Mogu amordazado y atado en el suelo y a su lado Noel, mire a Noel al que una vez considere un hijo, el que fue mi alumno y el que se negó a matarme. Pero no era ese Noel, si no uno oscuro el también me odiaba, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos rojos, también la piel gris como todos los demás. No podía apartar la mirada de el, tristeza se reflejo en mi rostro, susurre su nombre acercándome a el.

-Así que...paladín ¿Eh? Que pena, que esto se acabe aquí-me dijo Noel sacando sus armas.

-Noel...comprendo tu dolor por mi culpa has cargado con un gran pecado, es normal que quieras vengarte pero...no dejare que le hagas nada malo a Mogu-le dije.

Noel se lanzo al ataque y yo le esquive entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer, desenvaine mi espada y le mire firmemente debía de luchar si o si al menos...por Mogu...aunque para mi creo que todo acabara aquí. Comenzamos a luchar ferozmente y es que ambos sabíamos las técnicas del otro, yo caí al suelo llenándome de barro al igual que Noel. Nos levantamos y batimos una vez mas nuestras espadas, el golpe certero...en pocos momentos me derrumbe en el suelo mirando a Mogu.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte a ti mismo...dime Caius...¿Como protegerás a otros?-me pregunto Noel tras liberar a Mogu e irse de allí.

No dije nada, solo me quede allí la lluvia seguía cayendo y en el suelo un pequeño charco de sangre por la herida que me hizo Noel, cerré los ojos y entre la lluvia deje caer mis lagrimas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba...ya no recordaba que era la tristeza y ahora ha regresado a mi, soy incapaz de salvar a alguien, Mogu ojala supieras perdonarme porque te he fallado. Mogu se quedo mirándome con la esperanza de que yo hiciera algo pero para mi era imposible, no pude vencer a Noel aquella vez y esta menos. Mogu se levanto y se acerco a mi, comenzó a moverme, abrí los ojos para mirarle aun con lagrimas. Mogu no sabia que hacer solo dejo caer la mirada y la poca esperanza que tenia en sus ojos se desvaneció.

-¿Estamos condenados verdad?-me pregunto, me dedique a asentir con la cabeza.

-Debo de abandonar, todo ha acabado...déjame morir-le dije.

-Caius...¡Por perder una batalla no puedes rendirte!-me grito, pero yo no le hice caso.-¡Levántate! ¡Puedes seguir luchando!-me grito mientras trataba de levantarme.

Volví a cerrar los ojos...perdóname ni siquiera tus palabras de que no me rinda pueden hacer que la esperanza vuelva a mi...ojala pudiera oír tu voz antes de morir. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido allí estabas frente a mi con una sonrisa y sin mostrarme odio alguno.

-No puedes rendirte ahora, has llegado muy lejos hazlo por mi y por Mogu-me dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Yo...no se si podre-te dije bajando la mirada y tu acariciaste mi rostro con esas cálidas manos tuyas.

-Tu puedes, confía en ti mismo-

Abrí los ojos era verdad, no había llegado tan lejos como para rendirme ahora, trate de levantarme y Mogu me miro sorprendido. Me tape la herida con dolor y una magia cura salio de mi mano curándome las heridas. Rápidamente tome mi espada y la luz volvió a invadir mi cuerpo entero entonces Noel volvió a aparecer.

-¿Preparado para perder otra vez?-me pregunto dándoselas de fuerte.

-Se que por mi culpa te culpaste de todo pero...no voy a dejar que me domines no voy a rendirme, yo no-le dije seriamente.

Noel desenvaino sus espadas para darme un golpe pero me moví tan rápido como la luz para esquivarlo, Noel no pudo seguir mis pasos empece a golpearlo por todos los costados sin darle tiempo para defenderse. La luz ilumino todo el Cubil sombrío y solo se oyó el grito de Noel tras desaparecer entre tanta luz. Dejo de llover y la luz de la luna me ilumino las estrellas también irradiaban una luz esplendorosa me di la vuelta para ver a Mogu el cual estaba llorando, puse mi espada en mi espalda y me acerque a el para extenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

-No llores mas, aquí estoy, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa, ya no me rendiré por mas duro que sea el golpe llegaremos al nuevo mundo así que, deja las lagrimas a un lado y mostremos le a Serah una sonrisa de victoria-le dije aun sonriendo, el pequeño alzo la mirada y se abalanzo sobre mi para abrazarme.

-Caius...idiota...-me dijo a lo que yo solté una risa y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad se escapo por mis ojos.

Salimos de aquel lugar sombrío y decidimos ir a cazar algo para poder comer, Mogu aprendió a invocar a su arco y logro cazar algunos gamusinos con los que se podía hacer una comida deliciosa. No se porque pero la cocina era algo que se me daba bastante bien así que prendimos una hoguera y cenamos mientras mirábamos el mar que había en Luxerion, las estrellas se reflejaban en el mar dando un paisaje hermoso. Cerré los ojos y deje que tu recuerdo me invadiera por completo puse mi mano en la mejilla que me habías acariciado, parecía tan real...volví a abrir los ojos y mire a Mogu, era hora de ir a la catedral teníamos que acabar con esto de una vez.

-Si vencemos a Vanille, luego solo nos quedara Bhunivelze y habremos ganado-le dije a Mogu.

-Caius...debo confesarte algo-me dijo Mogu mirándome a los ojos.

-Dime...¿Que ocurre?-le pregunte.

-Cuando te conocí por primera vez tu solo querías matar a Etro para salvar a Yuul, cuando comencé este viaje contigo no me gustaba la idea, tu apenas habías cambiado pero...ahora es diferente ahora gracias a ti soy un niño normal, no solo eso si no que me has dado confianza para seguir adelante creo que hay esperanza en el futuro y ya no te veo como a un enemigo si no has cuidado de mi como un hermano mayor-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mogu...pronto estaremos en casa y podrás contarle a Serah todo lo que pasamos y no solo eso, si no podrás contarle lo valiente que fuiste al confiar en mi-le dije.

-En el fondo eres bueno kupo, eso es lo que me gusta de ti Caius-me dijo mirando al mar.

-Ve a descansar un rato que luego no tendremos tiempo-le dije mientras ocultaba un leve sonrojo que se había posado en mis mejillas.

Mogu soltó una risa y se fue a dormir un rato, suspire no pensé que un niño pudiese ser tan inocente y tan bueno. Ahora creo en el mañana y puede que la batalla contra Noel fue la mas dura que he pasado pero ahora todo mejorara, puse una mano en mi pecho para oír el latido de mi corazón, entonces me dirigí a la foguera que estaba medio prendida, me apoye sobre una pared sentado y deje que el sueño viniera a mi cuerpo, lo siguiente sera una batalla dura y quiero ganarla, no solo por mi si no por Mogu y por...ti.


End file.
